Burn With You
by WolframLover09
Summary: Starts in Season 3 "You weren't going to ask me if I have a boyfriend?" "Nope." "Then what?" I asked and crossed my arms. "I was going to ask if…" He trailed off, looking around to see if something could help him. "If you…mop floors." As soon as it left his mouth, I knew he was regretting his choice of words. Stiles closed his eyes and mentally kicked himself. Rating May Change
1. Chapter 1: Crazy Birds

**Chapter 1**

Lea is what people call me. Especially my friends. Friends that were strangers to me from birth to the beginning of the new school year. I'm happy to have met them. I would even consider them as my best friends. It's hard for me to trust people and make friends. However, I was able to do it. I was able to make close friends with a certain brunette man with adorable moles on his face a dark secret of my past.

My name is Marlea Hartman and this is how I became friends with a werewolf, banshee, hunter, and a normal teenage boy.

"Marlea, you're going to be late for your first day of school!" My mother called out to me.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back and looked at myself in the mirror.

Having the day be your first day of school is nerve wracking, but to have it also be a new school is a whole other level. I know the kids will make fun of me, but I'll just have to push it aside. I'll try my best to not have it bother me.

My mother and I moved here a few weeks ago. She received a job offer here at the Beacon Hills hospital. I'm from a smaller town than Beacon Hills, so this is a little step up from what my mother and I came from.

My father is gone. He just one day disappeared without a trace. I was about ten when it happened. My mother still has no idea what happened to him. He came home one day, just like normal. The next day we woke up and he was gone.

Letting out a sigh, I took my hair brush and brushed my hair a bit to fix it as I looked at myself in the mirror. Light blue eyes stared back at me. Mascara covered eyelashes with a light shade of brown eyeshadow surrounded my eyes. Light pink tinted chap stick covered my lips. I wore no foundation or blush. I didn't know how to use makeup that well and I don't really care to.

I shut the door of my locker, closing the lock on my locker. Holding my book, notebook, and folder close to my body. I snaked my way through the hall, passing people. I hated crowded spaces.

Finally, I made it into the classroom. I sat down in a random desk and hoped that the classroom wouldn't be packed. To my wonderful luck, it was packed. Although some seats around me were empty. I felt awkward. Did I smell bad?

I casually sniffed my clothes. I smelled like my body spray I got at Bath and Bodyworks. I saw someone coming down the row I was in and the row next to me. They were two boys. One had puppy eyes and a crooked jaw. The other one was tall, dorky, and had moles on his face.

The dorky one sat behind me and his friend beside him. He leaned over and I hear him whisper to his friend.

"Dude, you really need to rethink the tattoo design." The guy behind me said.

"I like the tattoo. Now I just have to find Derek and have him tell me how to keep the tattoo on without healing it off." The other one said.

Healing a tattoo off? I don't know much about tattoos, but that sounded really weird. Can that happen? Apparently so.

A brunette woman sat in front of the puppy eye boy while a strawberry blonde girl sat on the other side of the man behind me.

Suddenly everyone's phone went off, even mine. Funny, I just got this phone number a few days ago. The only people who have my number is my mom and the school.

As I was reading the text message, a woman's voice was heard as she walked into the classroom. She was reading the text message aloud to us.

"The offing as barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway, leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky, seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness." The woman read aloud and looked up at us from her phone. "This is the last line to the first book we are going to read. It is also the last text you will received in this class." She smirked at everyone. "Phones off, everyone."

I put my phone in my pocket after silencing it completely. When I did, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I saw the male behind me with an awkward smile.

"Hi…uh…" He began to say and the bit his lips together before continuing. "Do you happen to have an extra pencil I could barrow? I promise to give it back."

I parted my lips and then smiled slightly as I replied. "Sure." I had a spare pencil in the ring of my notebook. I pulled it out and handed it to him. "Here you go."

He took the pencil by the eraser part. Giving me a cute smile, he thanked me and I turned around. A few minutes later I felt another tap. I turned around and saw a piece of paper folded into a little square near my face. I turned to see if the teacher was looking and she wasn't.

Taking the paper, I opened it up and smoothed it over my notebook to look like I was still taking notes. I smiled when I read the words written on the paper.

 _I know, I know. Passing notes in class is very middle school. I just couldn't help but want to introduce myself to you. I'm Stiles Stilinski. What's yours?_

I looked up briefly and then back down to the paper as I wrote out my reply.

 _Am I at the right school? I should be in high school…Oh well, at least the classes will be easier. My name is Marlea Hartman. Please call me Lea._

I went under my left arm and acted like I was holding myself as I passed the note back to Stiles. I heard him make a cute sound when he saw I replied. The paper crinkled as he opened it and I smiled when I heard him huff out a laugh. Moments later I received a reply on the note.

 _I wish I was in middle school. It was so much easier than this. Plus, those days were easier. It's nice to meet you Lea. I hope you don't mind me sitting behind you. I don't want to be a bother._

I replied back.

 _You're not bothering me. In fact, I find you amusing. Just as long as you don't cut any of my hair off or do anything to make me hate you, we'll be okay._

After handing it back to him, the teacher turned back to the students. She said her name is Jennifer Blake, but we need to call her Ms. Blake.

A man came in the room and asked for Scott to leave. His mother was pulling him out for today. Once Scott left, who was the puppy eyed boy, everything went back to normal.

There was a loud thump on the window. I turned to look at what the sound was, finding a blood splatter on the window. Everyone was looking at the window and Ms. Blake walked over to the window to see what was going on. From a distance, there was darkness coming towards us. It was a huge flock of birds and before I knew it, they kept smacking right into the window.

Glass shattered everywhere when they finally made it through. I felt my arm being tugged, brining my body with the pull. Everyone was screaming or yelling as the birds swooped down to peck at us.

I tightened my grip on whoever was holding me. I saw the strawberry blond girl holding onto the body as well.

Finally, everything stopped. The birds were all dead. Blood was everywhere along with the corpses of the birds. The strawberry blond girl slowly rose, but I stayed connected with the body of whoever was protecting me. I couldn't think or move. The only moving that I was doing was shaking and breathing.

"Shhh…" A voice said and I felt two arms holding me now. "You're okay."

It was Stiles. I recognized the voice when my brain started to work again. Still, I held onto him and didn't move. I didn't want to see the mess. I didn't want to move from a spot that I was protected in.

"Come on." Stiles said and slowly picked me up, carrying me bridal style. "Ms. Blake, I'm taking Marlea to the nurse's office. She's not responding to me at all. She's like a statue."

I couldn't hear Ms. Blake's response. I was too busy focusing on getting my body back to me. I was shaking like I was outside in the snow without a coat on. I needed to focus on relaxing and Stiles was the only thing I could think about right now.

I felt the bed chair that was in the nurse's office. He was trying to sit me down, but I clung tighter to him. Why was I doing this? This was so embarrassing, yet I couldn't stop.

"Okay. Okay." He said and sat down on the nurses bed chair with me on his lap. He had my forehead in the crook of his neck while he explained what happened to the nurse.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the nurse walk out after mumbling something. My breathing became normal again after so long. I felt weak now and very tired.

"She's going to have the school call your mom." I heard Stiles say. He was rocking me back and forth now, still holding me and keeping me safe.

I found the strength to speak, but it was quiet. "I'm sorry." I did feel bad. I hated that he was taking care of me. Plus, I was being so clingy to him. I needed to stop.

"Don't be. I kind of like this. Makes me feel like I'm a knight saving the princess." He said in his joking tone. "Really, you are fine. I'm here."

I finally was able to more a bit. I wasn't shaking as much but I did sit up to look at him. He had a small cut on his hairline. I imagined it was from the glass when it shattered.

"I'm sorry that I clung to you like that. I've never had something like that happen and…" I was lost for words.

He rubbed my back and gave me a pat on my back. "I said you're fine. Plus, it gave me a reason to leave that room. You haven't inconvenienced me at all."

I bit my bottom lip, still not believing him. I am always a nuance to people.

"If it's not too much of a hassle now, can I have your number?" He asked with a small glint of mischief in his eyes.

"You just saved me from birds attacking and now you're hitting on me?" I joked and gave him a shrug. "I guess I could see this as a role playing game and you're here to collect the reward."

Stiles let out a laugh and took out his phone. Handing it to me when the screen had new contact info on it, I typed in my number and name. He took it back and nodded to himself.

"Quest completed. Now, is there another you have?" He asked.

I shook my head at him. "Sorry, I'm one of them characters with daily missions. Come back tomorrow and we'll talk."

Stiles gave me an opened mouthed smile as he shook his head. "I knew I would like you when I saw you."

"I knew you'd be trouble when I heard you plop your ass down behind me."

"It's not my fault I'm tall and the desks are made for tiny people like you."

I let out a playful scoff and tosses my hair over my shoulder. "You just wish you were short like me, Giant."

We sat there bantering back and forth until the nurse came in. My mother said that it was okay for me to go home after what happened.

Stiles followed me to my locker. I was getting my stuff out to go home when he started to speak.

"Uh, so…" He started to lean on the locker, like it was normal for him. Clearly it wasn't. He looked so awkward. "Do uh…you…" Smacked his lips together and then let out a huff.

"To save you from anymore awkward actions…" I began to say and closed my locker. Turning to look at him, I gave him my sweet smile. "I do not have a boyfriend."

Stiles looked relieved at first, but then played it off as nothing. "I…wasn't uh…I mean that's cool."

"You weren't going to ask me if I have a boyfriend?"

"Nope."

"Then what?" I asked and crossed my arms.

"I was going to ask if…" He trailed off, looking around to see if something could help him. "If you…mop floors." As soon as it left his mouth, I knew he was regretting his choice of words. Stiles closed his eyes and mentally kicked himself.

I placed my finger on his nose. "Pinocchio, your nose is growing." I teased and then turned to leave. "See you tomorrow, Stiles."

"Yeah. See ya." He called out awkwardly.

This was going to be a fun year. I could tell.


	2. Chapter 2: Truth or Dare with a Twist

**Chapter 2**

"Risk or reward." Coach said to the class. "Does anyone have a quarter?"

"Uh yeah, Coach!" Stiles said as he reached into his pocket to pull out a quarter, but also pulling out an XXL Large condom.

The condom ended up dropping on the floor. My eyes looked from the condom to Stiles, then back to the condom. At least he's being safe if he's having sex. Although, a slight hint of jealous coursed through my veins when I thought of him having relations with other women. Unless he planned on using it with me eventually.

Our eyes met after Coach handed him back his condom. He looked flustered and quickly put it in his pocket. I was sitting in front of Scott, so Stiles and I sat diagonally to each other. I turned around to face the teacher, but I heard Stiles whisper to me.

"It's not what you think."

Not what I think? That could mean many things. Does that mean he doesn't have a big dick? Does that mean he wasn't going to use it on me? Does it mean he wasn't going to have sex with someone else?

I saw my phone light up on the desk. It was from an unknown number, but I knew who it was. Unlocking my phone, I tapped on my message app.

 _Unknown: I promise it's not what it looks like. Btw this is Stiles._

 _Me: Not what it looks like? And what does it look like?_

I added him to my phone as Stiles.

 _Stiles: I wasn't trying to give you any hints to have sex with me._

 _Me: There's that scratched off my list of things I thought it was._

 _Stiles: There's a list? What else?_

 _Me: That you're out having sex and you have a big…you know._

I heard him shift in his seat when he received my text. Soon enough, I received a text from him.

 _Stiles: I don't want to say I do and I don't want to say I don't. I haven't…measured. ANYWAYS…_

 _Me: So you were going to have sex with someone?_

 _Stiles: Well, I mean…here let me explain. She and I have known each other forever. Last night she turned 17, throwing a party too, and she wanted to do it. I…said okay…I grabbed a condom from the bathroom, came back, and she was gone. I didn't end up doing anything._

I put my phone face down so I couldn't see my screen when he would text me. I wasn't going to have this conversation. Why should I care if he was going to or not? We aren't dating. Still, he asked me if I had a boyfriend and I thought that meant he was interested in me. I guess not.

There was a wadded up small piece of paper that hit my shoulder. I turned to see Stiles pointing at my phone and giving me a 'uh text me back' face.

Rolling me eyes, I went to text him back. I found that he sent me another message.

 _Stiles: Omg are you jealous?_

Wrong move.

 _Me: I'm sorry. I was under the impression that you were interested in me since you asked me if I had a boyfriend or not the other day. I guess I was wrong. Now if you don't mind…I'm busy trying to learn._

 _Me: I am NOT jealous._

"Anyone want to try to throw the quarter into the cup?" Coach asked and looked at me. "Why don't you? Being new and all."

I stood up and walked over to the front of the room. "What happens if I make it in the cup?"

"You don't have to do the quiz tomorrow." He answered.

I aimed my thumb to flick the quarter into the cup, bringing my hand back as I tried to estimate how hard or soft I needed to throw it. I looked over to Stiles and gave him a challenging look. Finally, I flicked it in the air and it made it into the cup. I smiled widely and the teacher gave me a part on the back.

"Who's next?" Coach asked.

I went back to the desk and I saw Stiles give me a challenge accepted look. "I'll do it Coach!" He said and stood up from the desk.

"Woo! I can feel there's a challenge going on between the two of you." Coach said with enthusiasm.

Suddenly a sheriff came in and leaned over to the Coach, whispering to him. Stiles wasn't paying attention until the sheriff said his name.

Stiles looked up and gave him a questioning look. "Dad?"

Dad? Stiles's dad is a sheriff?

I watched Stiles walk out of the room, following his father. I turned to look at Scott, who was equally confused as me.

I was putting my books into my locker when I overheard Stiles and Scott talking. They were walking in the hallway slowly.

"Scott, I don't know. I don't care. This girl…our moms were best friends before mine died. We used to take freaking bubble baths together when we were three. I have to find her…" Stiles trailed off and turned to find me looking at them.

"We'll talk about this later." Scott said after he followed Stiles's gaze to me.

Scott patted Stiles on the back and let his friend walk over to me, while he walked off. I shut the door and looked up at Stiles nonchalantly.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I don't know what all you've heard…but just so you know, the girl I was talking about was kidnapped last night. That's why my dad was here." H explained himself.

I frowned at him. "I'm sorry to hear that." I leaned against the locker and looked across the hall. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"No. Don't be." He said and stood in front of me so I was looking at him. "I should have worded things differently. Plus, you're right. I asked you if you had a boyfriend because I find you interesting. I didn't mean for you to think that I'm playing you."

I wiggled my head to get my bangs out of my face. "Stiles, I overreacted. We just met. I have no claim over you."

"Okay, yes we just met. So why not continue this? I like talking to you." He trailed off and then sighed. "I'm not used to girls being like this with me."

"Like this how? I'm just friendly with you and I tease you."

"Exactly, but you aren't waving me off or looking at someone else." He poked my nose which made me smile a bit. "How about we go have dinner tonight and do homework with each other? Since we are in some classes together I thought-…"

"You ramble a lot." I said and stood up straight. "Let's just get fast food. I'm cheap when it comes to buying dinner. I'd rather go someplace fast and then go home and cuddle. That's the type of person I am. Although, I do like movies."

"I like movies too." He grinned down at me and then put out his arm for me. "Shall we?" He asked and I rolled my eyes at him, but still took his arm.

I was waiting outside of the school in the parking lot. Stiles and I had plans and he was going to be the ride. I stood out by his Jeep and played on my phone.

"Oh shit…" I heard someone curse.

I looked up and saw Stiles and Scott standing there. Scott looked slightly sad and Stiles looked like he was about to be yelled at.

"Hi?" I said and put my phone away.

"Uh…" Stiles looked at Scott and pointed to me and then face palmed himself. "I forgot."

Scott nodded and then patted his friend's back. "I'll just meet you there." He said and then gave me a sympathetic look.

I figured it out. Stiles forgot he had plans with me and made plans with Scott instead. I picked up my bag that was on the ground and walked away before Stiles could say anything to me. I didn't park far from him. Just about five spaces down. The whole time I was walking away he was following me.

"Look, Lea…" He said and grabbed my wrist.

I shook him off. "It's fine." I said and took my car key out. "We can just hang out some other time."

"I promise- just look at me!" He said and put his hand on the door so I didn't open it.

I looked at him and immediately felt sadness overcome me. I wasn't angry anymore. Not at him, but at me. I get angry over nothing so quickly.

"Marlea, I promise that if it wasn't important, that I didn't have to be with Scott tonight, I would hang out with you. I forgot. I'm so sorry." He apologized and slowly made his way closer to me. His voice was just above a whisper. "There are things going on right now that I can't tell you. I wish I could, but I don't want you hurt."

"You keeping me out of the loop is hurting me. You making plans while we had plans already made hurts me." I said bitterly. "Just forget about it, Stiles. Let's just start over and only think about being friends."

Stiles's jaw clenched and I saw his hand turn into fists. "I want to get to know you more."

"That's how friendship works, Stiles."

"I want to get to know you more so I can continue this connection. I know you feel it."

"What I'm feeling right now is worthless. You forgot about me." I said and brushed my hair behind an ear. "It happens all the time and I thought you would be different." I put my hand on his and took it off my car. "Whatever you're going through, I'm sorry that it's happening. I wish I could help you, but it's hard when I don't know what I'm helping you for. I don't know what right words to say. Since you're busy, I'll give you space. Once you're done, then I'll be a text message away."

I opened my car door but his hand was on my waist. He looked at me with pleading eyes. "Forgive me?"

"It's hard to stay mad at you, Stiles. You're lucky you have them adorable eyes of yours. Otherwise I'd want to punch you."

I got in my car, shut the door, and started it. Rolling down my window, I peeked out of my car to see him.

"What is my quest for the day? I haven't had my daily quest yet." He said and leaned into the window.

I smiled at him and put my car in drive, but still had the brake on. "Don't do anything stupid."

"I've already done something stupid."

"Then you don't get your reward." I said and backed away slowly so I didn't hurt him as I left.

I was at home, on my bed, and working on my homework. My phone was next to my text book and I saw it light up, telling me I received a text message from Stiles.

 _Stiles: I'm really sorry about the whole forgetting thing. Is it too late to hang out still? Scott and I are done with our thing we had to do. If you can't, I understand._

I looked at the time and saw it was close to six at night. I don't see why not.

 _Me: You can come over if you want. I'm in my pajamas though._

 _Stiles: Wow, you're dressed up all ready to see me! ;) Okay, I'm one my way._

 _Stiles: Wait…I need your address…_

I sent him my address after I smiled at his silliness.

 _Stiles: Wow, you're not far from my place! See you in a bit._

 _Me: Drive safe please._

 _Stiles: Always._

About seven minutes went by and I heard the doorbell ring. I ran downstairs and found my mom at the door, letting Stiles in, and turning around to see me. She gave me a small wink and walked off to do whatever she was going to do. I think she approves of him.

"Hi." I said and brushed my hair behind my ear.

"Hi." Stiles said and shifted in his stance. "Your mom is cool."

"You think she's cool after meeting her for a minute?" I asked with a small laugh. "Take your shoes off and follow me."

He did as he was told and walked behind me. I could feel his eyes on my back, which made me feel self-conscious about my walk. I took a right at the stairs and went straight to my bedroom.

"This is my room." I said and went straight to my bed.

Stiles looked around and nodded to himself. "It's pretty nice. It's not too in your face."

I laughed and looked around my bedroom. I had a white bed with two teal colored pillows. Two of my walls were teal colored and the other two were gray. I had a white nightstand by my bed with a lamp on it. My carpet was white but had a gray with white on it. On my walls I had a mirror, some pictures, and a bulletin board by my desk.

"I guess it's alright. My mother pretty much decorated it." I said and patted the spot next to me on my bed. It was a queen sized bed. I like to take up a lot of room on my bed.

He gingerly came over to me and sat next to me. Taking out his homework, he placed it down and looked over at me.

"So…" He trailed off and I looked at him. "What have you done already?"

"I have economics done along with other classes. I just finished Economics. Right now I'm doing English." I answered and scooted closer to him. He was so cute when he was flustered.

Stiles started to ramble and stutter. He took a breather and closed his eyes. "Would…" His voice squeaked and he cleared his throat while opening his eyes to look at me. "Would you be okay if I copied your homework?"

"I don't mind." I said and reached over to grab my homework, handing it to him with a smile. "So, this might sound stupid…but I want to get to know you better." I said after some minutes went by as he was copying my homework.

"What's that?" He asked and put his pencil down.

"I want to have each of us ask questions. They can be whatever questions and you have to answer them truthfully." I said and held out my pinky. "If you don't wish to answer the question, then you have to do a dare. It's like my own way of truth or dare."

He smiled at me and looked at my pinky. Taking my pinky into his, he sealed out deal and faced me so we were face to face.

"You first." I said.

"Okay. Ummm…" He thought for a moment. "Any question? Like it can be a silly or adult question?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Alright." He looked at the ceiling as he tried to think of a question. "Oh! I got one. When was the last time you had a boyfriend?"

"I don't know if you would call him that." I squinted my eyes. "He asked me on a date once and it went horribly. We never spoke again. Otherwise, I've never had a boyfriend."

He nodded to himself like he was answering his own question. "Okay. Your turn."

I swayed back and forth on my butt as I thought of a question. "What do you like about me?"

He blushed a bit and rubbed his head. "As in like…"

"Am I pretty? Am I dorky and you just feel bad for me?" I gave examples.

"Well, when I first saw you I knew I had to speak to you. You're very pretty. Your eyes are what caught me off guard. They are very bright."

"Okay. Next question."

"Do you like me…as in like like or friendship like?" He asked shyly, picking at an invisible fuzz on my bedding.

"I like you as much as one can when they just met you." I answered truthfully. I bit my bottom lip and rubbed at my arm, feeling embarrassed. "You're such a sweet guy. I know you're stupid sometimes, yet I know you mean what you say to me."

He reached over and grabbed my hand that was rubbing my arm. "Don't be so nervous around me. I won't judge you at all. To be honest, I like you too."

"You better." I teased and played with his hand. "So, mature questions are okay to ask?"

"Yes." He said and rubbed his thumb on my hand.

I took a deep breath in and let my question flow out of my mouth fast. "Have you ever had sex?" I paused for a bit and cringed. "If you have, I won't judge you. I just want to know in case if we end up…"

He became flustered and shook his head. "I-I…no. I'm a- yeah. Nope."

"You're a virgin?" I asked surprisingly.

I watched him lick his bottom lip before answering. "Yeah and I've only kissed a few times."

I shifted in my spot, feeling uncomfortable. "I see." Is it dumb of me to be glad that he's a virgin?

"What about you?" He asked shyly.

I covered my face with my hands and nodded.

He took my hands away from my face and shook his head. "Don't hide from me. Your turn."

"When did you do with Scott tonight instead of hang with me?" I asked and I felt him tense his hold on me a bit.

"I can't answer that…"

I gave him a sad smile. "Okay. That's fine."

"So, I guess dare me."

"K…." I stopped what I was going to say and bit my bottom lip.

"K?" He asked and then let out a breath. "Kiss you?"

I let my bottom lip go and nodded slowly. "It's fine. You don't have to. I'm just- never mind." I said all flustered and went to go back to my homework.

He stopped me and grabbed ahold of my waist. "Stop." He whispered and tugged me close to him. "I'm not done playing this game."

I melted a how close we were. I wasn't comfortable though. So, I gathered up the courage and put both legs beside him, like I was about to hug him with my legs.

He moved a bit so his legs also were around me. Stiles brought me closer to him. Our chests were touching and I looked at his lips. They looked so soft and kissable.

"Relax…" He whispered and put our foreheads together. "I'm just as nervous as you. I don't want to mess up our first kiss."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Please hurry. I don't know how long my bravery can last."

Stiles smiled and finally placed his lips on mine. He moved on my lips and I followed his movements. His arms wrapped around my torso tightly. I was basically touching every from part of his torso and lower parts.

He backed out of the kiss slowly and rubbed his nose against mine. I ran a hand through his hair and then went back for a second kiss. I mewled in the kiss which made his masculine side heat up. I felt it. It was excited under me and I was too, but we both knew tonight wasn't the night.

"Stiles…" I breathed and he slowly backed away his face to look at me. "We need to get our homework done."

"We do." He agreed but didn't let go of me.

"Can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Don't use me or play me."

He smiled softly and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "Never, Marlea."


	3. Chapter 3: Virgin Sacrifices

**Chapter 3**

Stiles and I were at lunch together. He sat next to me, while Scott sat across from him. I sucked up the courage and placed my hand on his knee. He's my boyfriend now. I should be able to show him some public display of affection. I wasn't comfortable with kissing in public, but little ones like this didn't bother me at all.

Stile's put his hand on mine, soothing the slight nervous feeling I had in my belly. He was my first boyfriend and I didn't know what to do. Over the years, I have seen couples act like normal. However, I am just an awkward person. We are both awkward and dorky. I couldn't help but wonder if this relationship would be good for the both of us. I hate how I think sometimes. All of this negativity wasn't good.

"So, Scott." Stiles said and he placed his fork down.

"Yeah?" Scott asked and looked up from his book. He was done eating his lunch.

"You're cool with us being a couple in front of you, right?"

"Yeah. Sure." He gave his best friend a questionable look.

Stiles gave him a look, speaking in their telepathic language. Scott rolled his eyes and went back to his book.

"What was that about?" I whispered to Stiles.

"Scott is just going through some hard relationship times right now. I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable." Stiles whispered back to me.

"Oh, okay." I looked over at Scott. "If you need help, I'd totally give you advice. I may be new to this relationship thing, but having a girl's opinion on things might make things better."

Scott gave me a gratitude smile. "Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

"I'll see you later tonight." I said to Stiles as we stood by his Jeep.

I moved to stand on my tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Letting the kiss linger for a few second, I pulled away and giggled when I saw his dazed expression.

"I hope you're not too mad at me for hanging with Scott again." He mumbled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"He's your best friend. It's fine." I replied like it was an obvious thing. "I can see how close you too are. You're like family." I placed a kiss on his chin. "Text me when you are done. Stay out of trouble and don't forget to bring those curly fries you were talking about the other day."

"Oh, you are going to love them!" He said with enthusiasm. "How about I come by, pick you up, and we go together?"

"If you say so." I sang out and turned to walk to my car.

I was happy. This new life and being with Stiles has made me really happy. I never thought I could find peace, but here I am living it.

I looked at the time and saw it was way past business hours for fast food restaurants. Stiles had yet to message me and I was starting to worry. He hadn't replied to my three text messages that I have sent since school ended.

 _Me: I'm paying for the food by the way. :P_

 _Me: It's starting to get really late. Is tonight still on?_

 _Me: I hope I'm not making you feel overwhelmed and suffocated…_

Something deep down told me Stiles and Scott were up to no good. That something is going on and I needed to know what. I was about to call him when a knock broke my thoughts. It was my mom.

"Hey, can you go to the store? I know it's late, but I'm needing pain killers badly." She frowned at me. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head and stood up from my bed. "Nothing, Mom. Yeah, I'll go." I grabbed my keys and put my phone in my pants pocket.

My mom took out a ten-dollar bill and handed it to me. "That should be enough. I don't care what brand."

I nodded and gave her a hug before I left my room. I walked downstairs and put my shoes on. Grabbing my coat, I put it on and went straight to my car. I don't mind doing errands for my mom. It actually gave me the feeling of being depended on. I liked it.

On my way to the store, I saw the blue Jeep parked right behind a fancy car. It was at a hotel, which had me jumping to unwanted thoughts. Stiles isn't that type of man.

Even with those thoughts, I still needed to know what was going on. I parked behind the Jeep and got out of the car. I heard Stiles and a familiar voice. It was a woman's voice.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a worried tone.

I stopped by the gate and listened to the conversation. Why am I doing this? I shouldn't be eaves dropping. I should trust Stiles, but I was tired of being left in the dark. He never told me what he did with Scott. I mean I never asked, but usually people will mention a little detail of what they are going to be doing. He gives me nothing.

"I'm okay." The woman responded. Her tone made her sound out of breath. "That over there." There was a small pause. "Not okay."

"Yeah…all right. I'm going to call my dad." Stiles said.

"I already called 911."

"You already called the police before you called me?" He sounded exasperated.

"I'm supposed to call you first when I find a dead body?"

My heart stopped. Dead body? I must have misheard their conversation. Why would Stiles want to know about a dead body before the police?

"Yes!" Stiles shouted really loudly, making me jump and drop my keys.

I stood there immobile. I prayed hard that no one heard my keys, but to my amazing luck they did.

"Look, whoever is there…my dad is a sheriff. Okay? You'll be in trouble if you…don't come out now." Stiles threatened and I heard Lydia say something but Stiles shushed her.

I slowly moved my hand around the door of the gate, peeking my head out to see Stiles and Lydia standing close to one another.

"Marlea?" Stiles questions as he put his fists down, like he was going to fight me.

"I…I promise I wasn't following. I just left home to go to the store and-…your Jeep…" My eyes moved over from Stiles to the dripping of blood from the chair a lifeguard would sit on. Upon the chair sat the corpse of the lifeguard.

"Don't look at it!" Stiles shouted and quickly went up to me, covering my eyes.

I couldn't breathe again. The panic feeling, like what happened at school with the birds, was back. I started to shake in his hold and tears streamed out of my closed and covered eyes.

"Stiles, calm her down!" Lydia shouted.

I felt Stiles moved his hand off my eyes and made me look at him. "it's not what you think. She found the body. She didn't kill him and neither did I. I promise. Lea, look at me."

This whole time Stiles was talking to me, my eyes were on the dead body. I have never seen one before. He was cut at the throat and just lifeless.

"Look at me!" He shouted again, making me actually look at him. "I promise you that this is nothing but a weird happening. Okay?" He ran his hand over my cheek. "Respond to me, Lea."

I gripped his shirt and decided to go with my gut feeling. I believed him. Slowly I relaxed my body and went into his arms. He was now holding me and caressing the back of my head.

"There's a dead body, Stiles…" I whispered with a shaky breath.

"I wish you didn't have to see this. Look, go to the store and go home. I promise I will explain everything later. Okay?" He moved so he could look at me in the eyes. "I want to tell you everything and I will. Just go home, Marlea."

I shook my head. "I am not leaving until you explain this to me. Why are you so secretive about things? I don't need to know everything, but let me in your life just a bit. Isn't that how relationships work?"

"I can't tell you now." He placed a kiss on my lips. "The cops will be here in a little bit. You don't need to be involved in this. Go. Home. I promise you I'll be there tonight when everything is done."

I slowly removed myself from him and nodded. "Okay." I looked over at Lydia, who gave me a tight smile. I returned the smile and then made my way to the car. He's right. I don't need to be involved in something like this. If this is what happens if I stay in a relationship with him, how the hell are we supposed to work out?

I laid on my bed, pondering why Stiles would need Lydia to contact him first if she found a dead body and not the police. Is he fascinated by the dead? Maybe he wants to be one of those scientists who cut up dead bodies to examine them. That's a normal thing.

"Lea, Stiles is here." I heard my mother say from my door.

"Let him in." I said back and sat up on my bed with my legs crossed. He had some serious explaining to do.

Pretty soon, Stiles came into my room with his backpack on his shoulder. He sat it down on the floor and shut the door behind him. He looked confused, haunted, and stressed. I didn't want him to feel pressured into anything, but damn it I need to know what the hell that was.

"First, I need to know…" Stiles began to say, "are we cool?"

"If by cool mean I'm not going to go running away, yes we are cool. Stiles, I need answers. Right now I'm thinking you have an obsession with dead things. I mean I like you a lot, but I would like to know you more. You are hiding a lot from me." I put my head in my hands. "I can't stand liars. I can't stand being kept out in the dark."

Stiles quickly sat down beside me, putting his hands on my wrists so I would look at him. "I haven't lied to you. I have just been advoiding telling you the whole truth."

"I need the whole truth, Stiles. I don't like pressuring you into doing things you don't want to do, but this is big." I looked at his nostrils, seeing how the flared. They did that when he was mad or upset about something.

"If I tell you, you need to have an open mind."

"Stiles." I gave him my no nonsense look.

He held my hands in his, placing his forehead on mine. His eyes were closed, looking like this was difficult to tell me.

"Why are you afraid to tell me?" I whispered.

"Because I'm scared you'll runaway or get too involved in this." He replied softly.

I tightened my hold on his hands. "Call me crazy, but I haven't left even after finding you with a dead body."

That got him to chuckle, but only a little. "A friend of mine passed away. She was murdered. They found her body somewhere, strangled. I don't want you to get hurt like that. Maybe knowing about this will help you, but it could also not help."

"I'm sorry about your friend, Stiles." I said sincerely. "Take your time."

About two minutes passed before he said something. "Okay. Here it goes." He took a breath before letting it all out in a rush. "Scott is a werewolf and because of that we have to deal with the supernatural now."

I gave him a blank stare. "Don't joke about that stuff with me, Stiles. That's all myths. What about the dead body?"

"I said keep an open mind, Lea…" He was irritated now. "Lydia found it by accident. We don't know what happened one hundred percent, but we have an idea."

I let out a heavy sigh. "If Scott is a werewolf, where is your proof? Does he turn into full on wolf man at the full moon? Do you have a picture?"

"I-I don't." He frowned at me. "And no he doesn't turn into full on wolf man. How about this, tomorrow we meet Scott and I'll have him show you his eyes and teeth."

I rolled my eyes. "This isn't funny anymore. I was serious about-…" I stopped when I saw the look on Stiles's face. It was how someone felt on the inside when no one believed them. It was how someone felt when their significant other was hurting them deeply. Stiles wasn't one to hide his feelings around me. Yes, he hides stuff, but never a reaction or feeling. His facial expression showed what no words could tell. "You're serious."

He nodded at me. "I am."

I leaned very close to him. "Are you a werewolf?" I whispered to him and he laughed.

"No. I'm a normal human."

"Define normal." I teased.

He gave me a playful offended look and tackled me to my bed. Stiles was over me and looked down at me. His shirt dangled down from him and I grabbed it by the collar. Bringing him down, I sealed our lips together in a deep kiss.

"You're so beautiful." He slurred against my lips, drunk with lust and his mind was dazed.

"You said you don't lie." I joked, but he pulled his mouth away from me.

"I'm saying the truth. You are beautiful."

I bit back a smile and gave him a wink. "Make me feel beautiful then."

By the time we were done making out, our lips were chapped and we were hot and bothered. He had to go home because of the time.

"See you at school tomorrow." I said to Stiles, kissing him on the cheek.

"How about I come pick you up?" He suggested and I agreed with a nod.

"Hey," I began to say before I let go of him. "Are you okay? I mean, your friend died."

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Stiles spoke softly.

"What was her name?"

"Heather." He said and closed his eyes. "She was that girl I was talking about the other day."

My eyebrows raised. "Oh, wow." I ran a hand over his chest. "I know you're about to leave, so text me when you get home and if you need to talk."

"Okay, Babe." He said and leaned down to kiss me goodnight.

The burn I received on my lips hurt, but I didn't care. I don't think Stiles did either, because he just deepened the kiss until we heard my mother clear her throat.

"Have a goodnight, Ma'am." He said awkwardly as he took a step back, tripping on his clumsy footing.

I waved bye to him and watched as my boyfriend left in his Jeep.

The next day there was a rumor going around hat the Lacrosse team found a dead body while they were out running. Thankfully I wasn't on the team, but Stiles and Scott were. There were so many murders going around that even my mother was starting to think that moving here was a bad idea.

I was at lunch with Stiles, Scott, and some guy named Isaac. Stiles was ranting in a whispered voice to Scott and Stiles about virgins and sacrifices. Isaac looked over at me and then to Scott. Scott raised an eyebrow and then nodded his head.

"Don't worry. Lea knows about us." Scott said.

"Well, that would have been nice to know." Isaac said with annoyance set in his voice.

I leaned over to Scott. "Can I see your eyes? Stiles said that they glow yellow."

Scott smiled slightly at me. Cupping his hands over both sides of his face, blocking anyone else to see his eyes, he closed them and then opened his eyelids. They were this ember color that glowed very beautifully. His eye color went back to normal and he brought his hands away.

"That was awesome." I said and pushed my hair behind my ear. "Can you see things differently when they are like that?"

Scott bit back a smile. "Yeah, I can."

"Cool." I looked over to Isaac. "Are you one too?"

"Oh, so he mentioned Scott but not me?"

Stiles let out a huff. "Sorry, you weren't on my mind when I was explaining to my girlfriend about werewolves. Now, can we go back to the whole virgin sacrifice thing?"

"If you're so worried about that, just have sex with your girlfriend." Isaac said bluntly as he got up from his chair. "Look, the twins are new here. They just showed up and the killings started. I don't find this as a coincidence. The next time I see them, I'm killing them." And like that, Isaac walked away briskly.

"Charming." I muttered and looked at Scott. "He's not actually going to kill them right?"

"No…" Scott trailed off and then looked at me. "They'll kill him though. They are alphas. He is a beta. Two against one is bad enough, but throw two alphas against one beta isn't a fair fight."

"Are you an alpha?" I asked Scott and he shook his head. "Who's your alpha then?"

"Uh, right now no one. I don't have a werewolf pack. So, I guess I'm a beta."

"So, is Isaac a beta too?"

"No. He has an alpha named Derek Hale. He's the one who taught me how to control and be strong."

Stiles let out an irritated sigh. "Enough about the whole werewolf thing. I know," He put a hand on my arm, causing me to look at him, "that you want to ask questions. I know you have a lot to ask, but right now we need to figure out who is making these sacrifices."

"You mean the virgin sacrifices?" I asked and Stiles nodded.

"Stiles, I get what you are saying, but I also get Isaac's point." Scott added, but Stiles ignored him.

"Lea, I need to ask you something for the sake of my sanity." Stiles said nervously.

Remembering what Isaac said before he left, I felt my cheeks flush red. "Stiles, I don't know if we should have sex so soon in our relationship…"

Stiles blinked a couple of times before his face also turned red. "N-No. I-…no. That wasn't the uh- that wasn't the question, Lea." His voice started normal but ended up in a breathy tone. "I was wondering if you are a virgin."

Trying to overcome my embarrassing thoughts, I nodded slightly. "Yeah, I am."

Stiles looked relieved at first but then haunted moments later. "We should stay near each other." He said and I looked at Scott.

"Stiles, you're going slightly overboard with this."

"No, I'm not." Stiles hit the table not too hard. "I want to protect you." He said to me and I smiled at him. "I brought you into this supernatural world and I plan on keeping you safe in it. I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe."

"So, sleepovers?" I chimed out and it got Stiles to relax.

"Sounds great."

I jumped onto Stiles's back after school, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He grabbed onto my legs to support me on his back. My arms were around his shoulders and I let out a happy noise.

"So, my place or yours?" I asked. "I just want to give my mom a heads up so she knows if I'm staying at your place or you are staying at mine. Which, I think we should stay at yours. I'm getting tired of hanging out with you in my room."

"I'll go where you want to go." He said and jumped up a bit, adjusting me on his back.

We turned the corner and made our way out of the School building. I let out a soft laugh.

"Stiles, you can put me down now."

"I know, but I don't want to. I like this. It's like I'm showing off that I finally have a girlfriend. Which, by the way, you are my first."

"I wish I could say the same thing." I said and kissed his neck. "You're my second, however."

"I'm glad to be your second and hopefully your last."

"Same here."

I got off his back and got into his Jeep. I closed the door and adjusted myself in the seat, before I put the seatbelt on.

"We're going to make a quick stop though. I have to talk to Scott's boss." Stiles said after he got into his Jeep and started the engine.

"No problem."

We stopped at a vet clinic and I unbuckled my seatbelt. "Do you want me to come in?"

Stiles unbuckled his seatbelt and looked over at me with sweet eyes. "It would keep my mind at peace if you did."

"You're out of school early." Deaton said to Stiles and smiled over at me. "Hello, I'm Deaton."

"Hi." I said and reached out for a handshake, which he kindly accepted. "My name is Marlea, but please call me Lea."

"Alright. So, what can I do for the two of you?"

Stiles put a protective arm around me and looked at Deaton with unknown emotion. "So, I guess you have heard people are kind of getting murdered again."

"Yes, I do know that." Deaton responded with a neutral expression.

"My dad is working on it and it gets kind of hard for him to do his job when he doesn't have all the information. We all know he's missing pretty much half of the story here, right? So then I started thinking, and I remembered someone who does have a lot of information. Someone who always seems to know more than anyone else around here. You."

"Stiles…" Deaton said and turned to walk into the medical room.

Stiles held my hand as we followed Deaton into the room. Stiles was speaking quickly, like he was trying to prove his point.

"All these symbols and things, the triskeles, the bank logo, the mountain ash, all of it is from the Celtic druids. And anyone who has ever looked up human sacrifice before knows that the druids had a pretty big hard on when it came to giving one up to the gods." Stiles leaned against the table after he let go of my hand. "You ever hear of the lindow man? Two-thousand-year old body found in England? He was found strangled, head bashed in, and his throat was cut. Threefold death. They also found pollen grains in his stomach. Guess what favorite druid plant that was."

As Stiles was talking, Deaton reached into a jar and pulled out a plant. That plant was mistletoe. "Mistletoe." Deaton spoke softly and looked at Stiles with a knowing glance.

"I'm just telling you everything you already know, aren't I?" Deaton nodded. "Then why aren't you telling us?"

"Maybe because we've spent every moment of the last ten years trying to push something away. Denying it. Lying about it. It becomes a pretty powerful habit."

I put my hand on Stiles's back. "Stiles, don't jump to conclusions on things. If he wants to tell you and Scott things, let him when he is ready."

Stiles stood up straight and took my hand in his again. With a calmer voice, he spoke to Deaton again. "All right, so this guy…is he a druid?"

"No." Deaton responded briskly and then leaned on the counter, crossing his arms. "It's someone coping a centuries old practice of a people who should have known better." He looked at me and then to Stiles. "Do you know what the word "druid" means in Gaelic?"

"No."

"Wise oak." Deaton answered. "The Celtic druids were close to nature. They believed they kept it in balance. They were philosophers and scholars. They weren't serial killers."

"Yeah, well this one is." Stiles said and reached into his pocket. His phone was vibrating and the screen was lit up from Lydia calling him. "Hey, I can't talk right now." There was a response and he replied back. "Wait what? Yeah, are you sure he's missing?"

I tightened my hand on his hand. Stiles gave me a reassuring squeeze. I looked at Deaton who was listening to Stiles's one sided conversation.

Stiles hung up and looked over at Deaton and then to me. "We need to go. A teacher has been taken and Lydia found something that will help us."

"I'm coming with you two." Deaton said in a I won't take no for an answer.

We made it to the school and I walked around the music room, looking for clues. I had no idea what to look for, but I couldn't just stand there and do nothing.

"Each grouping of three would have its own purpose. Its own type of power. Virgins, healers, philosophers, warriors…" Deaton began to say.

"Wait, wait, wait. Warrior? Could that also be like a soldier?" Stiles asked.

"Absolutely."

I walked over to Stiles and looked over to each man when they spoke.

"Kyle was in R.O.T.C. with Boyd." Stiles said.

"That's got to be it. That's the pattern. Where's Boyd?" Deaton asked.

"He's probably home by now. I'm going to try and get him on the phone." Stiles said and he took out his cellphone to call this Boyd person, walking away from the three of us.

"Lydia? Is something wrong?" Deaton asked and put a hand on her shoulder.

"No, it was…I mean, I just thought of someone else with a military connection." Lydia whispered out.

"Who?" Stiles asked as he took the phone away from his ear.

Lydia looked over at Stiles, her eyes wide. "Mr. Harris."


End file.
